Dilema Tugas Akhir
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Kagura, Mahasiswi tingkat atas di Universitas Tokyo, harus menerima pahitnya kehidupan yang mengharuskannya bertemu dengan tugas akhir dan dibimbing oleh 'Rival' sehidup sematinya./"Kau seperti Alkaloid aru "/"Oy, Apa maksudmu menyamakanku dengan Alkaloid, China!"/ Okikagu fics versi AU, bertema hubungan Doping-Mahasiswi kesehatan.


ooOoo

 **Dilema Tugas Akhir**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : AU,OOC, Rated T, Typo, gombalan tak mutu bertema Kimia.**

 **ooOoo**

Jam telah menunjukan tepat Tengah malam, Suasana Malam ini pun terlihat sangat sunyi diiringi dengan suara tetesan air hujan yang tengah mengguyur kota Tokyo. Udara dingin, Suara Hujan dan Keadaan sunyi, tiga kombinasi yang saat cocok untuk bermesraan dengan kasur tercinta. Sayangnya, tiga hal tersebut tak membuat seorang Kagura, 19 tahun, Mahasiswi tingkat atas Fakultas Farmasi di Universitas Tokyo, mampu bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

Duduk seraya menekuk kedua lutut, diselimuti berbagai plastik sisa _Snack_ ringan dan _Sukonbu_ kesayangannya, layar laptop yang menyala terang dan tak lupa kertas-kertas dengan bahasa _alien_ -menurut Kagura-berhamburan dimana-mana. Jangan lupakan juga penampilannya saat ini, baju tidur _ala_ China, rambut dicepol dua dan kantung hitam menghiasi matanya. COCOK! Kagura siap ber- _cosplay_ jadi Panda.

"Arrghh! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi aru!" Kagura menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Gadis dengan surai _Vermillion_ itu melirik ke atas kasur dimana terdapat seonggok manusia yang tengah terlelap berbalut selimut hangat. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Dengan langkah gontai, Kagura berjalan ke arah kasur dan kemudian berusaha membangunkan manusia yang tengah terlelap dengan nikmatnya itu.

" _Sadist_ , bangun aru! Aku butuh bantuanmu aru~." Ucapnya seraya mengguncangkan badan manusia itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Sang empu masih tetap tidur dengan lelapnya.

" _Sadist_...," ucap Kagura lagi. Guncangan akan tubuh manusia tak berdosa itu semakin kuat.

Sekali...

Dua kali...

Tiga kali...

Empat kali panggilan dan _'Si Sadist'_ masih enggan membuka matanya. Kini perempatan siku-siku sudah duduk manis sambil baca _manga JUMP_ di dahi gadis _vermillion_ itu.

"BANGUN KAU, DASAR 'MANTAN' YANG NGGAK PEKA ARU!" teriaknya. Dengan emosi dan tenaga _Gorilla betina_ , Kagura mendorong tubuh manusia itu hingga mendarat sempurna di atas karpet berbulu di bawah sana.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _BAKA ONNA_?!" sungut kesal pemuda bermanik _Crimson_ itu seraya membuka _eye mask_ merahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, _Do-S_ sialan! Sejak kapan kau masuk ke kamarku dan tidur di atas kasurku, 'Mantan Sialan'?!" kagura balas berteriak.

Okita Sougo-Pemuda tadi, 23 tahun, Status:Dosen-menatap datar sang _Gorilla betina_ dengan malas-malasan. Ayolah, dia baru saja pulang dari kampus setelah mengajar seharian dan menyiapkan soal untuk ujian besok, apa salahnya jika dia beristirahat sejenak.

"Oy, _China_ , tak bisakah aku beristirahat sejenak? Kau tau, aku baru pulang dua jam yang lalu. Dan kenapa aku disini? Karna ini tempat tinggalku juga, _Baka Onna._ " Sougo menjawab dengan nada _deadpan_ andalannya.

"Kau menyebalkan aru!" sungut Kagura. _Mood-nya_ untuk minta tolong pada manusia di depannya menguap sudah.

 _'_ _lebih baik aku minta bantuan baka aniki saja aru. Siapa tau baka aniki sedang tidak bertugas malam ini.'_ Batin gadis cantik tersebut. Dengan langkah setengah terseret, gadis itu kembali ke tempat laptop kesayangannya setia menanti untuk diberikan waktu istirahat.

Kagura mengambil _Smartphone_ -nya dan dengan cepat mencari kontak _L*ne_ yang bersangkutan dan mengetikan sesuatu. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan kepada _Baka aniki_ -nya tersayang, gadis itu kembali berkutat dengan layar di depannya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, sedari tadi Sougo memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan sekarang tengah duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Melihat tak ada kemajuan dan jam sekarang telah menunjukan waktu 1 dini hari, Sougo berdehem pelan.

"Ehm, sebaiknya kau selesaikan besok saja, _China._ Istirahatlah. Sekarang sudah larut." Titahnya dengan suara datar.

"Huh?! Bagaimana mau ku selesaikan besok aru? Kau memberikanku _deadline_ jam 10 pagi aru! Dasar dosen pembimbing tak berperikemahasiswaan aru!" Kagura menunjuk tepat di wajah Sougo.

"kau memang cerewet, _China_. Apa yang kau pusingkan? Lagipula aku hanya memberi 'sedikit' revisi untuk proposalmu, _Baka onna._ " Sougo menekan kata 'sedikit' pada kalimatnya tadi.

"Apanya yang sedikit, _Kuso Gakki_! Kau merevisi hampir setengah proposalku aru!"

"Itu karena metodemu tidak jelas, _China musume_! Masih baik aku revisi daripada kau di bantai habis-habisan saat sidang nanti!"

Mendengar jawaban Sougo, gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terima kasih, wahai kau Tsukky- _Sensei_ yang telah memberikan Kagura dosen pembimbing _sadist_ bin nyebelin binti banyak maunya tapi ada benarnya seperti, Okita Sougo.

"Setidaknya bantu aku sedikit aru~. Kau tau kalau aku sama sekali tidak berbakat dibidang ini aru~." Lirih gadis itu seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri yang sekolah bagai kutu loncat, _China._ Siapa suruh masuk kelas _akselerasi_ demi mengejar _Baka aniki_ -mu itu? toh kami tetap lulus duluan." Sungguh jawaban yang sangat menusuk dengan nada _deadpan_ andalannya. Membuat hati Kagura ngilu seketika.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, _Sadist_." Kagura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, "Kau jahat aru~! Kau selalu membantu Soyo- _chan_ dan Nobume- _Chan_ saat mereka berkonsultasi padamu. Tapi, aku...," Kagura memutuskan kalimatnya.

Percuma. Meminta simpati pada manusia di belakangnya ini memang percuma.

"Kau seperti Alkaloid aru~!" sambungnya.

Sougo sedikit mengeryitkan alis mendengar setiap keluh kesah yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kagura. Apalagi kalimat terakhirnya itu. _Alkaloid_? Apa maksudnya dia sama seperti senyawa organik? Sougo menatap Kagura dengan pandangan apa-maksudmu- _Baka-China-Musume_.

"Kau itu seperti Alkaloid, _Sadist._ Aku tak mengerti struktur sifatmu yang aneh itu, kata-katamu sepahit rasa alkaloid dan bersifat toksik hingga menyebabkan peradangan hati aru~." Guman Kagura dengan kepala masih terkulai lemas di meja.

"Oy, Apa maksudmu menyamakanku dengan Alkaloid, _China_!" Sougo tidak terima.

"Akuilah itu, wahai kau _Do-S_ sialan! Pesonamu memang seperti _M_ _inyak_ _Atsiri_ dan terkadang memberikan warna-warni seperti _Flavonoid_ aru _~._ Tetapi, sifatmu serumit struktur _DNA_ aru~." Cerocos Kagura.

Otaknya saat ini sudah _Ambeien_ setelah membaca puluhan jurnal dengan bahasa alien-menurut Kagura-dan dosen pembimbing kesayangannya itu malah asyik tidur di atas kasur empuk, berpelukan mesra dengan guling dan dilindungi oleh selimut tebal nan hangat sementara, dia harus menderita bersama laptop dan _Sukonbu_ kesayangannya.

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kagura tadi, layar smartphone gadis itu menyala dengan nada _notifikasi_ yang dia kenal.

* * *

 _From: Baka-Aniki_

 _Imouto-Chan, aku tak tau apa yang Sadist sialan lakukan padamu hingga kau harus terjaga hingga larut seperti ini. Aku telah mengirimkan beberapa referensi dan ringkasan yang kubuat agar dapat kau gunakan. Cek E-mailmu dan jangan lupa beri tahu Onii-chan jika E-mailnya sudah masuk, Oke. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan jangan sering begadang._

* * *

Kagura tersenyum cerah membaca chat panjang dari _Baka Aniki_ kesayangannya itu. ah, punya kakak yang pengertian memang menyenangkan.

Dengan cepat gadis itu membuka _E-mail_ miliknya dan mengunduh _file_ yang kakaknya kirim tadi serta, membalas _chat_ dari Kamui.

* * *

 _To: Baka Aniki_

 _Sankyuu Kamui-Nii. Aku sayang Aniki #emotecium._

* * *

Melihat Kagura yang tengah senyam-senyum sendiri membuat Sougo mengeryitkan alisnya tak suka.

"Dari Siapa, _China_?" tanya pemuda sadist itu. dalam hati dia berkata, ' _katakan itu dari si Heishi, Hisashi atau apalah itu maka, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman.'_

"Kamui- _Nii_ aru~." Balas singkat Kagura dengan senyum cerahnya. Kakaknya memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

Sejenak Sougo bersyukur namun, setengah dirinya masih merasa kesal karena Kagura tersenyum karena orang lain. Dengan gerak cepat, Sougo menarik tubuh Kagura mundur kebelakang, tepat ke pangkuannya dan memajukan posisi duduknya ke depan laptop Kagura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Sadist_?" Wajah Kagura bersemu merah.

"Diamlah, _China_. Aku akan memeriksa beberapa bagian proposalmu." Sougo berujar seraya menarik kepala Kagura agar bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Atensi Sougo kini terfokus pada setiap tulisan yang tertera pada layar laptop gadisnya itu. manik _Crimson-_ nya dengan teliti, meneliti kata demi kata yang Kagura ketikan di Sana. Gadis _Vermilion_ itu sendiri tengah tersenyum seraya menikmati aroma khas tubuh Sougo yang dapat membuatnya tenang. Kagura melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Sougo. Dan tak lama kemudian, gadis itu terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh pemudanya itu.

Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah _Shota_ Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu saat mendengar deru napas halus nan teratur dari gadis yang merengkuhnya. Setelah memastikan proposal Kagura sudah benar. Ya, sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan proposal itu, Sougo hanya ingin mengisengin Kagura yang kebetulan menjadi Mahasiswi bimbingannya. Sougo menekan tombol _save,_ menutup aplikasi _Word_ -nya kemudian mematikan laptop Kagura.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Kagura dengan hati-hati, meletakan tubuh gadis itu ke atas Kasur dan turut merebahkan dirinya di samping Kagura. Di tariknya tubuh gadis yang tengah terlelap itu hingga menghadapnya.

"Kamu memang tunangan yang merepotkan, _China._ Tapi, setiap melihat wajah manismu, hatiku meledak-ledak bagaikan HNO3 yang bertemu dengan air." Guman Sougo.

"Ketahuilah, _China_. Aku mencintaimu secara sederhana, seperti uraian kata yang tak sempat _Uranium_ ucapkan kepada _Timbal_ , yang mengharuskannya meluruh jadi tiada." Lanjutnya seraya mengecup Pucuk Kepala Tunangannya.

Sougo mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari setiap kalimat gombal yang dia ucapkan tadi.

" _Are_ , kenapa aku jadi gombal begini?" Ujarnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, " _Maika_ , sepertinya otakku ikut terkena _ambeien_." Sambungnya.

Sougo mengangkat bahunya singkat kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kagura.

Semoga mereka berdua tidak kesiangan besok.

-fin-

Huwaaaa... _Another AU fics_ di Fandom Gintama.

Masih dengan Pair Kesayangan _Author, OkiKagu ^^_

Maafkanlah _Author_ Gaje ini _Minna-San..._

dan maaafkan atas ke _OOC-_ an mereka berdua _#ditebasSougodanditembakKagura_

Fics ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan _Author_ yang di campur dengan pengalaman tetangga sebelah,

kebiasaan gombal anak kelas dan meme yang bertebaran di internet.

Semoga Menghibur ya _Minna-San_ ^^

RnR?

Omake:

Malam berlalu dengan cepat. Sinar mentari mulai menerobos melalui celah-celah kecil jendela apartement tempat Kagura dan Sougo tinggal bersama. Siluet cahaya tersebut membuat salah satu manusia yang tengah tertidur itu terjaga.

Tidur di kasur memang nyaman.

 _Are_ , Kasur?

Kagura tersentak Kaget dari tidurnya. Manik _Sapphire-_ nya mengerjap beberapa kali. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping. Pemuda bersurai pasir itu masih terlelap dengan damai.

Disentuhnya wajah pemuda tersebut. Tatapan gadis itu menajam tak kala melihat sebuah kertas putih dengan beberapa deret kalimat yang tertulis di atasnya.

Senyum gadis itu terkembang cerah. Di ciumnya pipi menggemaskan milik tunangannya itu.

" _Arigatou, Sadist._ Kau memang tunanganku yang paling _Sadist_ aru~. Kau tahu, sampai saat ini aku masih belum menemukan obat untuk mengobati hatiku yang kecanduan akan cintamu aru~." Gumannya tepat di telinga Sougo.

Pemuda itu sendiri kini tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

* * *

 _Dear, China_

 _Jika, aku belum terbangun saat kau bangun nanti, tolong beritahu pada dua sahabatmu itu bahwa bimbingan hari ini dibatalkan. Aku sudah memperbaiki proposalmu dan merangkum sedikit materi untuk kau pelajari nanti. Jangan lupa untuk sarapan dan bangunkan aku jam 10. Satu lagi, jangan lupa bersihkan sisa makananmu, mulai besok kau harus berhenti makan-makanan tidak sehat itu._

 _Sadist tersayangmu._


End file.
